Don't die 2
by doc boy
Summary: this fic is about the episode where Gwen and Max end up in space and Ben goes up to rescue them and get rid of ghost freak. what if it would have ended eiffarently?
1. Chapter 1

Don't die 2

I do not own Ben 10

This fic is not a sequel to the original "don't, die" fic but it is similar. That's why I named it that way. You'll understand why while the story of the fic unfolds

This fic is based on the episode in which Gwen and Max end up in space and Ben goes up to rescue them and get rid of ghost freak.

PS: Ben has already figured out the master control for the omnitrix several months earlier.

Chapter 1 heart broken

Ben, Gwen and Grandpa Max are in the space station and are being held by the mommy, and ghost freak has ordered it to take the Plumber suits off of Ben, Gwen and Max

"Now how should I dispose of you three, hmm?" said ghost freak and then had an answer and said:

"Of course, I will dispose of you first. Little girl, I've always hated girls…" said ghost freak

"Gwen no!" yelled Ben

"Ghost freak, leave her alone. I'm the one you want. So keep my family out of this!"

"But Ben, this part of my plan of destroying you; first I will attack your heart and after it will be broken after you see your family being ejected to space and exploding there, you will be very easy to defeat" explained ghost freak as Gwen screamed while the mommy shoved her into the air lock and closed the door with Gwen trapped in side

"Wait1 don't open the air lock yet. I want Ben and his stupid Grandfather to see their beloved relative exploding in the vacuum of space" said ghost freak to the mommy as he brought Ben and Max to in front of the air lock window. Oh... If only Ben could use the omnitrix to save Gwen. But it was too dangerous and it was still recharging. Damn it!

"Release the girl!' yelled ghost freak s the mommy pulled a lever next to the air lock door and Gwen got sucked into space with no kind of special suit to protect her. The next thing that Ben saw was the worst ting he ever saw in his life: Gwen was sucked into space at first she grabbed her neck with both hands as though she were suffocating (although she really was), her eyes were wide open and then, blood, flesh and internal origins have been spread all over the place. Gwen has exploded.

"GWEEEEEN!!!!!!" yelled Ben who was crying by now. He was heart broken. His cousin who he would often fight with but was also his closest friend and maybe also someone he had feelings for her has exploded before his very eyes… Ben was now extremely angry; he wanted revenge on ghost freak. Even tough it couldn't bring Gwen back he still wanted revenge. What happened next was incredible: the watch turned green, and the dial began to spin fast like hell Ben then turned into heat blast and fired an incredible flame at ghost freak that looked even more hot and powerful than the sun. This of course killed ghost freak very easily and apparently killed the mommy too. But it was too late for his cousin which he now misses dearly…

To be continued…

Please don't kill me for ending the chapter like this, but don't worry things are gonna change later in the fic.

Anyway I will write and upload chapter 2 as soon as I can.

Until then try not to let the suspension get to you or drive you nuts. (No, no just kidding)

Catch you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 saving Gwen

After Ben has literally incinerated the mummy and ghost freak he became human again as the watch timed out and looked at the window of the air lock which was partly covered with blood as he began to cry uncontrollably. He now realized he DID have feelings for his cousin. But these were not just feelings of her being his cousin. It was more than that. He now realized he was in love with her but now it was too late to confess. Or was it? The watch finished recharging with a sound of a beep and Ben decided he had to go four arms and go into space to see Gwen for the last time. He also had a tiny bit of hope left in him, that he might be able to save her. So he got into the air lock and ejected himself into space to find Gwen's body fully intact. But her body froze in the position of her grabbing her neck as if she were choking himself. Ben was so relived that her body was intact and that he might be able to save her that he almost fainted. So he grabbed her body, got back into the air lock and brought her back into the space station.

"Gwen!" Max called when he saw Ben bring her inside intact and putting her on the floor.

"This is impossible. We saw her explode. How can her body still be intact? Wait, do you think Ghost freak put an illusion on us to make it look like Gwen exploded, even though she didn't?" Max asked

"I think so" Ben said as the watch timed out and he became human again and he kneeled down next to Gwen and said:

"Gwen? Can you hear me?"

No answer

Ben decided to put his fingers on her neck to see if she still has a pulse, but when he put his fingers on her skin, he cried out in pain and drew his fingers back. Gwen's body was colder that sea water that's right next to the South Pole. Much, much colder that that. Ben knew just what to do. He span the dial of the ominitrix, going heat blast. He then ejected small and weak heat rays at Gwen to warm her body up but he still made sure the flames won't touch her or won't warm her up to much so he will not make things worse. While doing so, he saw that redness began to return to her cheeks and her lips that were before blue because of the cold have now turned red. He then stopped the procedure and clicked on the dial of the ominitrix turning him human again. He then tried to check Gwen's pulse and felt that it was there but barely. He then put his ear next to her chest but didn't hear any breathing and then heard that Gwen's heart stopped beating. He had to act; and fast. He started to perform SPR on Gwen. Chest message, mouth to mouth and then again Chest message and mouth to mouth. Over and over again he repeated the procedure. Ben has repeated this process for what seemed like an eternity when all of a sudden Gwen has come back to life, couching and wheezing but was still alive none the less. As soon as Ben saw she was alive, he immediately embraced her into a big warm hug and said in a trembling voice:

"We thought you died…" and began to cry uncontrollably again as Gwen hugged him back and tried to comfort him:

"It's okay Ben. it's okay. I'm alive and that's what important. And please don't cry okay? Because it makes me want to cry myself" said Gwen and chuckled as a tear dripped down her cheek.

"And Ben thanks for saving me." Said Gwen after they separated from the hug and looked each other's eyes as their faces began to get closer and closer until their lips met into their first kiss. During the kiss Ben felt as though he was in heaven. He felt warmth. He felt happy. And he just wanted to stay like that for the rest of his life kissing Gwen on the lips. He then put his arms around her as their kiss turned from a passionate kiss into a French kiss. They have kissed for two and half minutes and when the desperately had to breathe their mouths finally detached and Ben said:

"You're very welcome Gwen" and smiled widely and embraced her into another warm loving hug.

To be continued….

Well there you have it chapter 2 and for now he have a very happy and heart warming ending. I personally liked writing the kiss sense. So please review in general on your way out and please tell me what you think about the kiss sense. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Aren't you forgetting something?

Ben and Gwen have separated from their hug and smiled at each other and then kissed each other on the lips again. Grandpa Max then cleared his throat and said:

"I know you too are glad that the other one is alright. But in case you forgot, I'm still here" and then chuckled

"Oh yeah. Sorry grandpa" said Gwen and separated from Ben

"That's okay. Now, what do you guys say we go back to Earth and take you to a hospital Gwen? Just to be sure you're alright"

"I don't think so, sucker!" hissed a familiar voice.

Max and his to grandchildren turned to look and saw Ghost freak reappear (Damn! Doesn't this freak ever quiet? {freak, get it? ha, ha})

"Ghost freak?! You're still alive? Alright this time I will take care of you personally!" yelled Ben.

"But this time a have a better idea in mind…" said ghost freak with a cruel smile on his face. He then stretched his arms to the sides of his body, as if he were trying to hug someone and there was a flash of red light and ghost freak turned into a big muscular yet solid monster, which looked like an orange ape, with spikes sticking out of its feet.

Gwen screamed in horror, as Max and Ben gulped. Ghost freak lifted a big orange foot with sharp looking spikes sticking out of it and was about to stump an squash Gwen, who was so terrified she couldn't move as ghost freak tried to kill Gwen once and for all wit his spiky foot. Ben has made a decision. He will save Gwen from Ghost freak's deadly foot. He doesn't care if it will kill him which it probably would. The main thing is that Gwen will live. He can't bare to watch her "die" again and he can't even _try_ to imagine living without her. For these reasons he decided to sacrifice himself to save the girl he loves.

"Gwen look out!' cried Ben as he pushed Gwen out of the way at the last minute as Ghost freak's spiky foot squashed Ben and has severely injured him.

"BEN!!!!!" cried Gwen as ghost freak lifted his foot, turned back into ghost form and then vanished completely.

Gwen knelled down at Ben who was full of blood. He had about ten 2 inch holes all over his body, he was bleeding like hell and one of his bones was sticking out. He just laid there motionless. Seeing Ben like this made Gwen burst out in tears. The chances of Ben surviving even if he got to a hospital on time were pretty slim and she was afraid to touch him because it might make things worse. Her cousin who has just become her boyfriend is severally injured and dead and there is nothing she could do about it. she felt like her heart disintegrated. She didn't know how she could live on without Ben. How? How is she going to live the rest of her life without him? How is she gonna break it to his parents?

Well that's a warp on chapter 3 see at chapter 4 bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 we have to do something!

Gwen was sobbing as blood continued to flow out of Ben's body. This is it. He's finished; Ben Tennyson, the kid who possesses the Omnitrix which is the most powerful device in the universe is now dead.

Gwen was now crying like she never cried before. Ben was her cousin, who she used to fight with but on the other hand would sometimes get along with him. And here he was only minutes ago, saving her from the vacuum of space kissing her. But now he was the one who was dying. He wasn't dying he really WAS dead. What is Gwen gonna do?

Grandpa Max pulled out some sort of device fro, his pocket. It looked like a weird gun, but without a barrel and a hole at the edge it had some sort of mirror glass, probably a plumber device. He then said:

"Gwen. This thing is gonna teleport us back to earth, so hold my hand and Ben's hand. I will set it to send us to a hospital.

Gwen nodded. She grabbed Ben's hand and then her grandfather's hand as Max reset the switches on the device and then stretched his arm upward and the teleporting device was pointing right at them. He pushed the trigger and one second later, they found themselves in the ambulance parking lot of the hospital and saw a doctor about to enter the hospital through the back door:

"Hey doctor! We need help here!" Max called. The doctor turned around and saw Gwen and Max kneeling next to Ben who was full of blood. He then ran towards them and said:

"How did you get back out here?"

"Forget that just help us!" said Gwen in a stresses voice. The doctor nodded and picked up Ben and laid him down on a bed nearby and then wheeled him quickly into the hospital, soon to be treated.

"Is he gonna be okay grandpa?" asked Gwen.

"I'm afraid I don't know Gwen…" said Max softly as Ben and the doctor wheeling Ben's bed has disappeared behind the hospital taking Ben into surgery. Gwen and Max have began to flow him so they can to know where to wait for a doctor to come out and tell them weather Ben is going to live

2 and a half hour later

Gwen and Max where waiting next to the surgery room for some time now. Gwen was so nervous she was pale like snow and she was trmbling from head to foot. She then looked up and saw a sign that said that the hospital they where in has the best surgeons in America. This gave Gwen some hope. A doctor suddenly appeared out of the operating room and said:

"Mr. and Miss Tennyson?"

"Yes?" said Max as he and Gwen got to talk to the doctor.

"Is he going to be alright doctor?" asked Gwen

The doctor had a sad look on his face which said it all

"I'm afraid not. We've tried everything we can, but it didn't help. There's nothing more we can do. I'm terribly sorry…"

Gwen looked like she was about to cry again but she managed to stop the tears before they came out and asked:

"Can we at least see him?" asked Gwen

"Sure" said the doctor and Gwen and Max went into the cold and blue walled operating room. Ben lay on the operating bed covered in a blue blanket. Seeing Ben like this Made Ben feel even worse and she bit her lip. She was so used to seeing him alive, active and running around. And here he was now lying dead in an operating room and obviously not active.

Gwen pulled the blanket off Ben to look at his face one more time. She then saw that the holes all over his body where sowed up but he was still dead.

Apparently somebody didn't turn off the AKG machine so the steady tone was still going off, indicating that Ben heart was not beating, but Gwen didn't care. She just wanted to say goodbye she would never see again. She leant towards him and whispered in his ear:

"I love you Ben. I always did and I always will. Thanks again for saving me back in space. Just now that I will always treasure you in my heart and I will never forget you…" a tear has dripped down Gwen's cheek. Her face then got close and closer to Ben's as she kissed him passionately on the lips, only this time, without being kissed back. when her face detached from his the most amazing thing happened: the AKG machine has stopped sounding a steady tone and was now sounding a rhythm of beeping tones! Ben was alive! Looks like love has seceded where science has failed

Ben began to open his eyes

"Ben! You're alive!" cried Gwen as she embraced Ben into a big warm loving hug of joy and happiness, yet not too tightly so she wouldn't make his condition worse

"I'm so glad you're okay…" said Gwen as she began to cry

"Shh… it's okay Gwen. It's okay. I'm fine now thanks to what you said…" said Ben shedding a tear himself, comforting Gwen

Well there it is chapter 4 all's well ends well (for now0 please leave reviews on your way out. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 good to have you back

Ben was now alive again. He was still hugging Gwen now for like five minuets. When they detached, Ben and Gwen looked each other in they eyes. It was then that Ben realized that Gwen was still slightly crying. Only this time, it was from joy and happiness. He stretched his arm and wiped off the remaining tears from Gwen beautiful green eyes with his fingers. Their faces then had begun to get closer and closer to each other until their lips met. When they did, Ben felt as though he was lighter than air; he felt as though he was in heaven; as though he is kissing an angle; he felt happiness, passion. And love for his cousin. He never felt so good in his entire life, never. When their lips finally detached Gwen said:

"I love you so much Ben. I'm so happy you're alive…" and hugged him once more.

"I love you too Gwen. I always did and I always will" said Ben and kissed her on the head and separated from the hug.

"Good to see you're alive, Ben" said a familiar voice. Ben turned to look and saw his and Gwen's parents and said in surprise:

"Mom, Dad! Wait, did you see and hear what just happened between me and Gwen?"

"Yes we did. But don't worry about it. We don't mind you being together at all. Until you decide what to do, you have our blessing" said Ben's mother and smiled.

12 years later

Ben has been discharged from the hospital two weeks after the space incident and since then he and Gwen had been together and hanging out until finally Ben has proposed marriage to Gwen to which she happily agreed. We region our two love birds at their wedding in a church, about to start a new life as husband and wife.

"If anyone is against this couple marring each other speak now or ever hold you peace…" said the priest but nobody objected and then said:

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" and then smiled as Ben kissed Gwen passionately and they then left the church and entered the Limo that would take them to air port and then to their honeymoon. The crowd cheered and threw rice at the Limo as it drove to the air port carrying a now married and very happy couple who happened to be kissing at that very moment.

One year later

Ben was standing nervously next to a birth giving room, pacing back and forth on the floor. A 72 year old Max said:

"Relax Ben. She's gonna be fine." When suddenly a doctor appeared out of the birth giving room and said:

"Congratulations sir. You're a father" and smiled.

"Thank you doctor" said Ben and shook his hand and walked in the room.

Gwen was sitting on the bed with a little baby in her hands and looked very happy and said:

"Congratulations Ben. You're a daddy" and smiled

"You have an idea for a name?"

"Hmm… How about Ken?"

"Ken is good" Ben said and smiled and kissed Gwen passionately on the lips and then kissed Ken on the forehead and smiled. Except for Gwen bringing him back to life over ten years earlier, this was the happiest moment of his life. All was well.

The End

There you have it. Chapters 5 of the story "don't die 2" get it here while it's hot and fresh for only 5 cents.

Ha, Ha. Just kidding

Please leave reviews.

See you around=)


End file.
